prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aria Montgomery/@comment-4646141-20120719111730
I found this on tublr and thought it was interesting... Why I am convinced Aria is involved with A *• She’s conveniently missing from many crucial A moments. *• She currently possesses Vivian’s red coat and someone wearing Vivian’s red coat visits Mona at the end of “UnmAsked”. *• She’s the only Liar who goes “shh” in the opening. *• She’s the only Liar whose name starts with “A”. *• She’s the only Liar who hasn’t had an extremely realistic Ali “dream”. *• Everyone on the show agrees that Aria is the best liar in “Father Knows Best”. *• The creepy little boy said the woman who purchased the dolls had “long brown hair like yours” in “If These Dolls Could Talk”. *• A was conveniently missing from the picture when Aria was in Iceland. *• Aria’s doll task was the least harmful to herself and her loved ones. In fact, making Jackie go away could benefit Aria rather than harm her. *• Aria has successfully avoided one of A’s plans (when A sent Byron the letter about her meetup with Ezra in “CTRL: A”). *• Aria told Hanna’s mom that she was A in “Father Knows Best”, which could be reverse psychology. *• She looks enough like Vivian to be mistaken for her at the end of “Father Knows Best”. *• In “If These Dolls Could Talk” Aria’s threat to Byron was extremely diabolical and A-like. *• In “UnmAsked” Aria wears a dress to the masquerade that is very similar to a Black Swan dress and as we all know, the other Black Swan was A’s diversion. *• In “UnmAsked” Aria wears black gloves to the masquerade which is an A trademark. Additions *• In the beginning of “UnmAsked”, Aria is eating toffee ice cream and at the end of the episode, Mona is wearing “Toffee Tango” lipgloss. *• The official PLL facebook posted this picture. The words “Ugly Secret” are over Aria’s picture. Subtle clue? *• In “UnmAsked” Aria is the only character to be physically unmasked by another person (Ezra). *• In “Salt Meets Wound” Noel blackmails Ezra into changing his grade because he knows about Ezria. Ezra changes the grade to a big red A, possibly Ezra’s secret way of confessing he knows Aria is A. *• For the majoring of season 2B, the novel Lolita is very prevalent. Lolita is about astudent who is sexually involved with a teacher. Aria is a student who is sexually involved with a teacher. *• In “CTRL: A” Aria is the one to talk to Jonah about Vivian. Maybe this is because she knows the most about Vivian and knows all the right things to say. *• A is known for posing as Alison in the wording of some texts. Aria is capable of posing as Vivian when she puts on the red coat. More Additions *• Aria is the only one of the liars to never outwardly trust Mona (Emily in “The Naked Truth”, Spencer in “UnmAsked”, Hanna in the majority of seasons 1+2), possibly so no one is ever suspicious of their secret affiliation and double lives. *• In “It Happened Last Night”, Aria discusses the photography class she took over the summer. At the end of the episode, Spencer’s car is plastered in photos of the Liars. Even More Additions *• In “A Kiss Before Lying”, Aria says the quote, “Sometimes you have to lie to your friends”. *• In “UnmAsked”, Aria is the one to tell Hanna to not hit Mona with her car. Aria could want to protect Mona because they’re in alliance. *• In “Eye of the Beholder”, Aria goes in Duncan’s plane privately to talk more about Alison. She might have wanted it to be private in case Duncan knew things Aria didn’t want the other Liars to know. *• In a season 2B promotional photo where all the girls have bangs, Aria has chains around her ankles and she is the only one.